This invention pertains generally to articles of manufacture, and pertains more particularly to furniture pieces such as tables, chairs, benches, and chests that incorporate percussion instruments such as tuned keys.
Although today""s furniture pieces come in many styles and levels of quality, each piece is typically constructed for a narrow range of uses. For example, regardless of style or quality, chairs and benches are made for people to sit on, tables are made to hold items, and chests are made to store items.
Unfortunately, most of today""s furniture pieces provide few, if any, features for entertaining the people who use them.
In one aspect of the invention, a furniture piece incorporates a percussion element such as a key that can generate a musical sound. For example, the top of a coffee table may incorporate a set of tuned keys that together form a xylophone-like instrument. Thus, not only can one use the table for conventional purposes, he/she can also play the keys for enjoyment.